13 yen
by Small Bombs
Summary: Short and sugary, stories to warm your heart. AmaAnge, some sort of sequel for the butterfly effect.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place in the AU of my other fanfic, The butterfly effect._

_

* * *

_

It was such an annoying sound, and nostalgic memories came back as he heard it— memories of him waking up without the need of that... God. Damned. Clock. He would just open his eyes and that was it, and he'd feel refreshed and ready for a day of work. However, Blackwater had pampered him too much, giving him missions that started on the afternoon or late at night, and his biological clock just didn't work as it was supposed to anymore.

There was also another little thing that tied him to his bed, warm and tempting, and as he buried his nose in her hair, he decided to skip work— It would be a crime, after all, to leave her at the mercy of that cold winter morning.

Too bad she would have none of it.

Ange opened one eye, and frowned at the clock's cry and that warmth against her. She knew he had to work, otherwise, that stupid thing wouldn't be bothering her. He kept clinging to her for dear life, though, not even making an effort to at least _try_ and turn that damn alarm off.

What a useless man.

She escaped his grasp, and though he growled, he didn't open his eyes. Lazy idiot— She didn't even know why she bothered...

... She didn't, but she kept doing it every morning.

A kiss.

It was ever so light and fleeting, yet it was enough to make him grin, still half asleep. Another kiss had his hand sneaking behind her back, trying to push her towards him, but Ange denied his touch and just teased him with her breath.

As usual, it didn't take long for Amakusa to try and reach her lips with his own, failing every time as she got farther and farther away from him, until he finally sat up with an annoyed grunt, pushing her towards him and trapping her mouth in a kiss that only lasted a few seconds before he opened his eyes.

"Mhn. Mornin'"

"Yeah, yeah." She let him hug her again, pushing his nose against her naked shoulder. "You have to go." His groan was muffled by her skin.

"Can't I just stay home and screw you all day?"

She felt her cheeks grow a little hot and her insides tingle- She didn't let her guard down, though, and kept her tone cold and unfeeling.

"All day? I think you're overestimating yourself, Amakusa."

"Oho. Is that a challenge?"

"... Go to work."

He hung his head, defeated.

"Yes mom."

Ange rolled her eyes, and before he could get up, pulled him into another kiss, deep and wetter than the others, sighing in his mouth and receiving a groan in response, hands twitching around her waist. He grinned slyly when she let go:

"... I'm not sure if you want me to stay or not, Ange-san."

"Just go. Once you come back I will... uh, we can..." He chuckled.

"Heeh~. Are you trying to tell me there's more waiting for me once I come back?" Oh how she wished she could _punch_ that know-it-all grin off his face. "And you gave me a sample too- You're getting bolder and bolder..."

"Shut up."

He snickered again— She was ever so shy, cheeks pink and frown hardening her features. He finally got up with a yawn, feeling a lot more pumped, and decided to blame it on her warm, warm lips.

And he decided that, as soon as he arrived to Blackwater, he'd beg for more morning missions— He had, after all, the most pleasant alarm clock in the world.

* * *

_So I got a bunch of fluffy little ideas for these two, and decided to start this fic. I'll update as I, hopefully, think of more. This fic is basically fanservice, little aww AmaAnge moments__ so don't expect much plot or anything, just lots of sugar._

_If you're wondering, the title is how they call this couple in Japan. Amakusa's name, "Juuza" can also be read as "13", and, taking the last half of Ange's name (ge), that sounds like yen. So 13 yen. _

_Japan u so crazy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Random fluff snippet 2. Placed in The Butterfly Effect AU._

_

* * *

_

Small ears moved, alert.

It didn't seem scared, although it rejected his finger when he tried to touch its nose.

"Oh... you're here."

Amakusa grinned at his little lady, who looked more tame than usual and carried a bag of food in her arms.

... Cat food.

"I go out for two days and you already found a replacement for me, Ange-san~" He faked a hurt expression, tone whiny and burlesque at the same time. And as he expected, she didn't answer with her typical snarky comment, but kept her lips tight and pose stiff: She was holding back.

How sweet it was, to have control over her for once.

"I found her under the rain this morning." She started explaining, even though he hadn't ask her to in the first place. "She was all wet and I felt sorry for her, so."

She paid a glance to one of the corners of the room, where a bunch of wet towels were piled up near her umbrella. Amakusa didn't say anything— He was enjoying her little act too much and decided to torture her a bit longer, the kitty meowing when it heard the crackling of the bag.

"I thought witches owned black cats though..."

It was strange— She cringed visibly and her expression darkened for a second. When she spoke up again, though, she was calm:

"I'm not a big fan of black cats" A pause. "You... don't hate cats, do you?"

"I don't mind animals..." He trailed off, and she bit the inside of her cheek. He was teasing her again, that bastard. Still, she couldn't snap as usual: She was asking for a favor, and whether she liked it or not, she had to keep her tone neutral.

"So... can she stay?"

Oh so _cute_.

And he wasn't talking about the cat.

"Mmh, I wonder, I wonder..."

"Tch. What do you want?" Amakusa grinned, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"That's mean... But." He punctuated with his finger. "Since you mentioned it... Let's just say you _owe_ me."

Of course that guy would never do anything without getting a profit.

"Fine, whatever."

As soon as she was within reach he kissed her forehead as if to seal the deal, and all he got back was growl and a nudge, grumbling that she had to feed the cat. It meowed once again when it saw the little biscuits on the plate and hungrily dug in, barely noticing when Ange left the room to clean the towels.

It was, in all honesty, the funniest looking kitty he had ever seen. It wasn't exactly ugly, but it lacked the elegance that characterized cats, fur a dirty brown with black streaks all over it. Its ears were way too big and he nearly snickered when he imagined it all wet under the rain, realizing why Ange had rescued it— It really was a pitiful, yet adorable sight. And the way it moved haughtily in spite of it all made him smile, reminding him a bit too much of _someone_ he knew, chin always raised high...

"...Will you get mad if I try to pat your head, too?"

* * *

"Gah!"

... And an angry hiss.

When Ange got to the living room the first thing that came out of her lips was an exasperated sigh, her new pet's mouth busy with Amakusa's hand, keeping it in place with its two small paws.

"Don't move or she'll hurt you more..."

"I... I know that much..." No way in _hell_ he would move his hand with her tiny claws biting his skin like that. "I was just patting it..."

"Are you dumb? You're not supposed to touch animals when they're eating, especially if they're from the street..." Ange said matter-of-factly as she looked through the kitchen's cabinets for alcohol.

"Tch, annoying..."

"It's your fault, idiot." He glared at her and she glared back. "She should let you go soon, anyway, so stop whining."

"... Ah."

Indeed it did, as if obeying Ange's words, but even though it's claws retracted, the cat didn't let go of him:

"It's... licking me...?"

"Well yeah." As the kitty let go of him, Ange took it's place, grasping his hand gently. "Because it was a warning— it didn't really want to _hurt _you." He winced when she applied the alcohol on his hand.

"Heh, so first it scratches me then licks the wound, huh? Sounds like someone I know."

"... What is that supposed to mean?"

His fingers tapped their way to her waist, smiling at her caring touch even though she sounded annoyed.

"Nevermind. I don't wanna get anymore bite marks today."

* * *

_Daily life crap, because a couple's daily life can be adorable too._


	3. Chapter 3

_T-this so awkward. I mean I know that, when people think of AmaAnge they imgine like crazy adventures with guns and booty but I'm like:_

_AMAANGE! IT'S POINTLESS FLUFF TIME._

_So yeah, this is another chapter of them being a fluffy couple and nothing else. I did warn you, though, that this fic would be a compilation of d'aaaw amaAnge stories ;_; I hope you enjoy it. And if you did, make sure to review! And if you didn't... well review anyway! It's always nice to hear what people think, after all :')_

_Note: I have nothing against Russian women. Amakusa just likes 'em easy._

_

* * *

_

Oh, just how cold could that damn city get?

America was a wonderful country. It had everything he ever wanted: Easy access to guns, easy access to women, lazy policemen— And not a single day was the same. Those were some of the many reasons why he had lasted so long in that job: Blackwater had been smart enough to keep him entertained, to keep him from deserting like they knew he would if he started to feel bored. The french foreign legion, JSDF... those were just a few of his little escapades, and though his head was worth millions in other countries and he had enemies virtually everywhere, they couldn't afford to lose their best instructor. And so, the company did its best to satisfy his needs.

Blackwater, however, had no control over the weather, which had him wishing he were on a plane to somewhere sunny— _anywhere_ would do.

Amakusa tsked when he felt a shiver run down his spine, wind playing with his thin suit. He felt pathetic, trembling like that, when back in Russia, he would easily resist lower temperatures without so much as flinching.

Then again, he couldn't brag much about it since it was the weather that had scared him away in the first place...

... And the frigid, boring women— but details, details.

His last mission had been beyond exhausting, too: Two days without sleep protecting some old rich guy and his whale of a wife. Nothing had even happened: The guy had a persecution complex that bordered on pathological, and had even accused one of his rookies of being a spy or something along those lines.

... Aah, the lack of sleep and the cold just made him so cranky. He took at deep breath, and decided to forget about it— At least he had earned himself a nice paycheck doing barely anything... although for some reason that made him feel even more dissatisfied.

He had to mind his steps when he finally got home, which was only slightly warmer than outside. Never mind his grumbling stomach and wet suit, he landed face first on the sofa with a dull thump, messily hiding under a bunch of blankets that were on top of a chair nearby. That sofa had been his bed for months, and he didn't really mind it; but its leather-covered cushions had decided to betray him that night, as they were even colder than his hands.

Aaah... South America was so hot that time of the year. He had heard Brazil was wild, too...

He couldn't help but grin when he felt a rush of adrenaline running through his veins, warming up his body if only a little. Amakusa knew that feeling: It was excitement, to start all over again from zero, to break the routine and live every day with uncertainty. All of his trips had the same beginning: As soon as he started to get sick of his current location, his mind would land on some unknown country and with nothing but his clothes, his money and a few guns, he'd fly away to never come back. To leave _everything_ behind and begin with an empty backpack— Ah, that was bliss...

"Amakusa?"

He blinked, surprised to find out that he had been slowly falling asleep in spite of the cold and those exciting thoughts.

Oh, right...

... His backpack wouldn't be so empty this time, would it?

Would she approve of it, though...? His little lady was so difficult, after all, and though he did know how to handle her most of the time, things just had to be done _her_ way— bending her will was nearly impossible, even for him.

Ange snapped her fingers to pull him out of his inner monologue, and sat near his feet on the sofa. He had problems deciding whether her bed hair was cute or just plain hilarious, and felt a little envious of her fluffy polar fleece pajamas.

"Sorry, lady, did I wake you up?" She shook her head from side to side. "It's 4 in the morning, what were you doing...?"

"Reading." Of course, what else could he expect from her? "Really, your face, Amakusa... You look terrible."

"How kind of you, miss polar bear." She frowned. "Two days without sleep do this to you. Not that you know of that, you were ever so comfortable in my bed..." Ange's expression darkened and she raised her chin defiantly.

"You were the one that said you didn't mind sleeping on the couch when I moved here."

A chuckle was all she got in response, and, when he shifted to a more comfortable position, his right foot brushed her hand by accident.

"Your socks are wet."

"Nnh. Wasn't expecting snow. Went with shoes." Amakusa's voice was muffled by the pillow, and he used the blankets to hide himself from sight, anxious to go back to sleep— he'd think about the trip and finding a way to convince her tomorrow...

But Ange had no intentions of letting him rest, huffing haughtily.

"Don't you watch the weather report?"

"I'm so sorry. I was too busy looking out for some fat guy's imaginary snipers— whoa." Her hand suddenly patting his legs underneath the blanket caught him off guard, and he pulled back. "A... Ange-san?"

"Your whole suit is wet, you'll catch a cold." Ange ignored his complaints when, with a violent yank, she uncovered him. "Your hair too... Tch, seriously, Amakusa, you're like a kid that can't take care of himself..."

Being lectured like that by someone who was several years younger than him (and several inches smaller, too) cracked his ego and his lip twitched. It usually didn't get to him— but Amakusa was in such a sour mood that he couldn't help but sit up with every intention of blowing her off with a snarky comment.

"Liste... ah-"

... Too bad all he could do was gasp like a fool, her soft, small and oh-so-marvelously warm hand cupping his cheek. Ange was scowling moodily, too, but kept her touch gentle, calming. He had to fight the urge to follow her fingers when they finally left his face, completely forgetting why he was mad in the first place.

"You're really cold." He nearly growled when she cruelly escaped his hands. "Don't touch me. Do you want to sleep in the bed tonight? I bought a bed warmer, so if you change clothes-"

But he stopped listening, expression brightening up.

"Oho! Are you finally letting me sleep with you, Ange-san~?"

"Wha..." He didn't feel the least disheartened when she vigorously shook her head, and got closer to her again. "I meant switching places— Amakusa, you're wet!"

He ignored her complaints, scooting closer until he trapped her, growling, squirming like a small animal in his arms, and she nearly kicked him when he pressed his lips against her neck, kissing higher, higher, until he reached her ear.

"Isn't it fine? It's stupid that we keep sleeping separately— It's not like I'll do anything to you. I mean, besides what I already do." Ange sighed exasperatedly. "Is screwing you the only way you will let me spend a whole night in the bed, lady?"

"Tch, please. It's not like you have any energy left for it, anyway."

A heavy sigh hit her cheek and Amakusa finally let her go.

"It's this boring city..."

The redhead blinked, lost only for a moment before frowning— Ah, so it was _that_.

"You're planning to leave already?"

"Maybe I am."

He threw a glance furtively, to see her reaction.

A disapproving scowl. Ah, that couldn't be good...

"It's _cool_, isn't it? After all, the world is so big and there are so many places to go-!"

"I like it here."

"So you won't follow me if I ask you to?"

" ..." A short pause. "I like it here."

Amakusa growled— So _stubborn_.

"Why? It's cold and boring and it's driving me _nuts_..."

That last desperate note made Ange smile— His cool, composed mask had fallen off, and without even noticing his lost dignity, he was_ begging _her to comply. It was a little pitiful.

A little.

"This isn't like you at all."

"What can I say? I'm bored. There's not much to do here besides shooting a few snipers here and there— It does gets old." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a mental case, Amakusa."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

... Touché.

Unfortunately for her former bodyguard, she liked that country. Ange had grown used the people, places, variety and novelty— and the stability. Things changed, and at the same time, they were changes she could predict and adapt to easily... And even if she hated to admit it, Amakusa was part of her balanced world, too. The guy that was the complete opposite to stability, that couldn't stay still for more than a few months, that had been some sort of lost sheep for his whole life.

Yet... it was odd...

"... C'mon."

Ange's hand brushed his, and he took it, obediently sitting up when she gestured him to. It was a silent agreement: His clothes made a messy, wet trail on the floor as he discarded them and followed, sneaking under the warm sheets of his bed right behind her.

"Like I thought, this is really the best..." Ange sighed when he laid on top of her, burying his face on her chest.

"So you don't feel like running away anymore?"

"Hn. So you want to keep me here with you? You sure are dependent." He yawned again and grinned. "That's so cute..."

"You're the one clinging to me."

"Heh."

Yes, it was odd.

"You know... I thought that once you decided to go, you'd just leave me behind."

Because even if he was insane and wild...

"... I thought so, too."

... He seemed to be looking for some stability, too. Amakusa chuckled, finally realizing:

"Maybe I am getting old. Aah, I don't want that, I don't want that. I hate routine..." Ange added another yawn to their collection before muttering:

"You do? So making this a nightly thing would bore you, too?"

"... That's not fair."

"That's routine, idiot."

He kissed her just to shut her feisty mouth up. Aah, she was so soft and aromatic too, her warmth and her hair— Women were truly terrific creatures. Her supple body made him made him forget about Brazil, and that urge to travel faded... if only temporarily.

"One of these days I'll disappear, Ange-san."

"Hah. I think you would've disappeared already if it were so simple."

So that was why Okonogi kept warning him about women, huh... The only ones that could keep a tight grip on men and maintain them in one place...

... Ange had just become his anchor.

For some reason, that realization didn't make him panic as it would've a few months ago. Because now, her breath on top of his head and her small fingers brushing his hair couldn't be replaced by all the journeys in the world.

If that was what routine was like...

Then he could surely survive it.


End file.
